


Daily Life at Garreg Mach

by Kai_Zen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Zen/pseuds/Kai_Zen
Summary: In a separate reality, the students at the officers academy are enjoying their youth, free from the conflicts of war. Join the students as they handle the stress of school life in a light-hearted take on Fire Emblem Three Houses.





	Daily Life at Garreg Mach

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Byleth doesn't choose a specific house. Instead he alternates in teaching each of the three houses every week.

Chapter 1

Whenever Ashe was overwhelmed with the pressure of being a student in Garreg Mach, he did two things. Either he cooked or he read. He enjoyed reading a lot, usually in the company of his fellow housemates Ingrid and Annette. Reading books and tales of knights from the histories of Fódlan inspired him to emulate their chivalrous natures.

Today though, he settled for cooking.

The certification exams are next week, and Ashe couldn’t handle reading past another page. With an exhausted sigh, he excused himself from the library and proceeded to the mess hall to cook some food. The cold winds in Fódlan signified the coming snow, one of the constant things that occurred in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

Snow reminded Ashe bitter memories after his parents died. Snowflakes made him remember the cold, and how he struggled to properly nurture his younger siblings. In the past, Ashe had to work various minor jobs to earn enough gold to feed his brother and sister, but he was still a child, and he lacked the education to do anything past some farm works. When the coldest of days settled in the Holy Kingdom, Ashe had no other choice but to steal to keep his family from dying. Snow reminded him of such bitter memories, but snow also reminded him of the warmest recollections. He snuggled with his siblings in the cold, contented despite having empty stomachs, and it was snowing the day Lord Lonato decided to formally adopt him.

Smiling as he reached the kitchen, Ashe decided to make some hot chocolate. A common drink in the frigid north. Ashe stumbled upon a familiar white-haired student as he opened the doors of the kitchen

“Lysithea?” he asked. The young prodigy pivoted, and Ashe saw a bag of graham crackers and marshmallows held gently by her arms.

“Oh, Ashe. Fancy seeing you here,” said Lysithea with a smile. “Are you cooking something?”

“Not quite. I’m just here to make some hot chocolate.” Ashe returned the smile. Ashe and Lysithea shared a love for sweets and fear for ghost stories, and often, they found themselves in the kitchen cooking together. Aside from food, the two of them really had no other thing in common. They also interacted rarely because they were in different houses. Still, Ashe enjoyed the small, mundane moments with Lysithea. She reminded him of his younger sister, though he wouldn’t admit it unless he wanted the prodigy’s glare.

“What are you making?” asked Ashe as he eyed the bag of foods in Lysithea’s arms. The girl shrugged.

“S’more. Hey, how about we make a big batch of hot chocolate and s’mores for the rest of the students? We could also invite the Black Eagles.”

Ashe smiled further. “That’s a great idea! I’m sure everyone is stressed out over the coming certification exam.”

“You don’t have to remind me. I went here to escape my magic notes.” Ashe stared at Lysithea curiously as he pulled a pot from the cupboard. He wasn’t gifted with the ability to use magic like Annette or Lysithea, and really it didn’t bother him that much, but he was still interested with magic and mages. “What class exam are you taking?”

Lysithea put the bags on the kitchen counter. “I’m raising my studies in faith magic but…”

A sudden dead-air falls on the two as it took Ashe a few seconds realize the silence. Timidly, he put down the chocolates next to the stove.

“But what?” “Well, I’ve been meaning to try something new aside from just magic, like handling an axe for example. I was on a mission with Hilda the other day, and she was pretty handy with an axe.” Ashe nodded. The boy did not know the daughter of Duke Goneril quite well enough to form a solid opinion, he only knew of rumors, usually by Sylvain, that Hilda was lazy to a fault. And yet, in combat, her strength alone with an axe could even rival Edelgard or Dedue.

“People often call me a prodigy in magic, but my gift is more because of my crest.” Lysithea explained. “I’d like to try handling a weapon for a change. You’re good with a bow, right Ashe?”

“A bit,” Ashe answered as he poured the chocolates into a large pan along with some spices. The kick in the cinnamon highlighted the sweet taste of the chocolate. “But my skills with the bow comes more from trial and error. To be honest, Claude and Leonie are better than me with that weapon.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that you’re still quite skilled with a bow and arrow.” Lysithea offered a smile, her hands delicately sandwiching the marshmallows between the chocolate-coated graham crackers. Ashe turned off the heat of the stove just as the chocolate was beginning to boil. On her part, Lysithea put the large batch of s’more in a long tray, the mallows being burned by her fire magic.

Ashe offerred a solemn stare at the girl as he stirred the chocolate with a ladle. No one spoke about it, but almost every one was well aware of Lysithea's short life span. Information passed easily in the halls of the Officers Academy, and even the tiniest rumors could reach the ears of another student. One rumor in particular was the nature of Lysithea's two crests. 

No one spoke about it out of respect to Lysithea's privacy, but behind the silence Ashe knew that all the professors involved are trying to find a way to prolong her life. Professor Hanneman and Professor Byleth made a silent vow to this.

“Hey, listen. I’m planning to take the Sniper Certification Exam, but after that how about we train together? I’m bad with reason magic, really, but it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try.”

“Yes! And maybe you can teach me a thing or two with a bow?” Ashe nodded with a smile, holding the handles of the pot of hot chocolate with both hands using a towel. He knows by heart that he has no talent practicing magic and that training in that area would only be futile, but he can’t help but lie a little to brighten the mood of Lysithea.

“I’ll go set this up at the dining hall. Mind getting the others?” Lysithea shook her head.

“Everyone would appreciate a cup of chocolate and s’mores during this dreadful exam period.”


End file.
